Errors
Errors are mistakes that is rarely seen in the series which is accidentally made. Episode 2 * When Adu Du said the word "hopeless" his mouth is not moving, instead it is in a angry mode. * When Adu Du said that Probe had given him wrong informations about the Earth, Computer said that people doesn't eat vegetables. People on Earth eat vegetables to be healthy. * BoBoiBoy accidentally hurts his upper ear with a Lightning Sword when he is wondering how did he do it, but in the next scenes, there is no mark or burn in his ear or even his hat. Lightnings can really'' burn his ear.'' * When the Lightning Sword hits the trash can, you can see that there is '''a dead end in the main street. * When Tok Aba says "BoBoiBoy close the windows" his mouth doesn't move Episode 3 * When BoBoiBoy and his friends saw Adu Du, Ying said "That's the actor from the alien movie last night". BoBoiBoy and his friends saw him on TV in the morning (Episodes 1 and 2) Episode 4 * After had been tortured by Potato the cat, Gopal's face has scratches, But when they are trying to protect Tok Aba and his Cocoa Shop, Gopal doesn't have any scratc hes. Episode 8 * When Yaya punched the wall of Adu Du's Spaceship, you can see that the wall doens't have any damage after putting off her fists. *When BoBoiBoy Earth tells Ying to think something fast, he is colored with BoBoiBoy (Normal)'s color scheme. Episode 12 * When BoBoiBoy Storm said "Feel my Lightning Power" his mouth doesn't move. * In the scene where Tok Aba saw Storm BoBoiBoy hitted Wind BoBoiBoy with a Lightning Sword, you can see that he disappeared along with the fence behind him in a milisecond, this also happened later when Storm BoBoiBoy was about to talk to his allies after he remembers himself again. Episode 18 * In the scene when Tok Aba said "Power of the Squezzed Rooster", there is a picture of a hen instead of a rooster. Episode 21 * The previous episode are Episode 19 and 20, the time where Probe and Computer answered BoBoiBoy's Fan mails but Tok Aba mentioned that's the previous episode are Episodes 17 and 18, the time when he played Checkers with the Sleeping Monster. Episode 22 * When Yaya is looking for BoBoiBoy Wind, he noticed that the tires of the Delivery Van of the Postman is flatted, but in the next scene where she is approaching a tree where Mr.Kumar is standing, you can see that the Van is moving again. * After BoBoiBoy Wind transformed to BoBoiBoy Cyclone, the Cyclone Sign that can be see in the sky is rotating, but when the camera zooms, the Cyclone Sign is not rotating anymore. Episode 24 * When Adu Du is hitting Probe with the Electric Spatula, we can see that Probe is not short-circuiting even though there is a electricity in the weapon. Extended Finale * After BoBoiBoy woke up, Gopal transformed Ying's Domo-like head pin into a Biscuit, but later, Ying is seen wearing his head pin in the train station. * BoBoiBoy is seen not wearing his force of power watch, it means that he doens't have any powers anymore but it was corrected in the next episode. Episode 27 * It's unknown how Ochobot knew the time when Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy hugged the wrong person in Episode 1 as he is activated in Episode 2. * When BoBoiBoy and Tok Aba hugged each other, they didn't saw that Ochobot was stuck between them, when Ochobot was free, he said that he can't breathe, Ochobot is a robot, not a person. * Tok Aba accidentally torn BoBoiBoy's pants while dressing him when he arrived in the school, there is no sign s that it is torn, instead, it was fold. Episode 28 * While arguing to BoBoiBoy, Adu Du said that he can smell him a mile away, but he doens't have a nose. Episode 29 *Adu Du said that he doesn't know what is football, but he already mentioned about it in Episode 5. *Adu DuWhen Probe asked Adu Du why he is laughing even through Adu Du dosen't know football, Adu Du answered Probe that evil people laughs. But Adu Du is an alien. Episode 31 * In Episode 11, Adu Du stole the Debt.Book but Tok Aba showed it to Gopal to show that he has numerous debts in his shop. Episode 36 * When Ejo Jo showed to Adu Du and Probe his Combat Robot, Probe opened his mouth, you can see that he has kept his Horror Books although it was burned in Episode 28. Category:Episodes Category:Miscellaneous Pages